Seaside
by Jennie-x
Summary: Gabriella Always Has Good Ideas. TRYAN. pure fluff :


Seaside

Troy wasn't the first person to believe that his ex girlfriend had brilliant ideas, and he knew he wouldn't be the last, but this was the best idea she had ever come up with. It was her idea for the trip to the sea side. A little camping trip the weekend before graduation, all basketball games and drama performances were over and she had deemed that they all needed a weekend for just them. So sat around the fire were the group of friends; Sharpay was sat with her head resting on Zeke's shoulder, Taylor was wrapped protectively in Chad's arms, and Kelsi and Gabriella were chuckling to themselves. Opposite Troy, who was sat on the sand – everyone else was sat on wooden logs, was Ryan Evans.

Ryan was bathed in the glow of the small fire they had set up an hour before, his brilliant blond hair was shining brightly and his eyes seemed to be glistening, truth was Troy was captivated and he wasn't afraid to admit it. The groups mood was interrupted when the theme tune to Hairspray 'Can't Stop The Beat' started to play, blushing Ryan picked his phone from his pocket and excused himself. Troy frowned, he knew exactly who had called and he wasn't happy about it. Ryan had a boyfriend; Tom. He was everything Troy wanted to be for him, and he was jealous.

"You should tell him how you feel," Sharpay said looking over at Troy who was staring over to where Ryan was sat talking to Tom.

"He's with someone else." Troy said sadly, the group had figured out his feelings for Ryan a while ago, because they weren't recent, he had been harbouring the crush for so long it was second nature for him to think of Ryan all the time. He hadn't denied it when best friend Chad asked if he was gay, and he was glad that they all accepted him.

"Yeah but you should tell him, because then maybe you'd be able to move on." Sharpay smiled sweetly at him. Troy just shrugged. A few minutes later Ryan walked over to the group, and they all instantly knew something had happened.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Gabriella was the first to ask. Ryan just stared at the fire and quietly said;

"He broke up with me." Troy wanted to hold him, wrap him in his arms and not let anyone hurt him ever.

"What why?" Sharpay asked, she had moved away from Zeke and rushed over to her brothers side and held him close.

"I...he was..." Ryan couldn't say it, he just cried. "I'm going for a walk, clear my head."

"I'll come with you." Troy offered, it was getting dark and he didn't want Ryan to go off on his own. Ryan just shrugged, picked himself off the floor and started to walk. Troy followed.

"I'm sorry," Troy said quietly as he followed Ryan deeper up the beach.

"Me too." Ryan sighed. "I knew...I... I knew he was cheating on me."

"You knew?" Troy asked shocked.

"I didn't want to admit it to myself," Ryan sighed. They walked over to a large rock facing the ocean and they sat on it, the rock was small so they were sat close together.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"He's been cheating on me for 2 months, started off as a one night stand but I guess grew into love." Ryan pressed his head against Troy's shoulder and Troy wrapped an arm around him. "When I first realised...I tried not to think too much of it because I was doing the same thing,"

"You were cheating on him?" Troy was stunned.

"No...well...I have a crush on someone." Ryan said quietly. "And I would think about them a lot. But I never did anything with them. He doesn't even know."

"You didn't cheat then, people have crushes all the time." Troy smiled, after all when he was with Gabriella he had often been thinking about Ryan.

"I know I just...I knew it was coming yet I still feel so betrayed."

"Of course you do, and you have a right to." Troy said trying to comfort his friend and crush.

"I don't want to be alone, Troy." Ryan said quietly.

"I think you should...For a few weeks get comfortable with you and then maybe talk to the guy you were crushing on."

"He's straight." Ryan sighed.

"So, hasn't stopped you before." Troy smiled, he wished he could have the confidence to tell Ryan how he felt, but as his friend slowly stopped crying he knew he should wait.

-x-

Troy laughed as he watched Ryan in the ocean, he was racing Chad just enjoying the moment and Troy loved watching him look so happy. After the two had joined the group they spent most of the night talking about life after high school and just enjoying being friends, though Troy could still see the sadness in Ryan's eyes over Tom's betrayal.

The day went on slowly, they had arranged to leave by six so they didn't have to drive in the dark but as Troy watched everyone having fun he didn't want the moment to end.

"Despite you know, this weekend has been so much fun." Ryan said from behind him making him jump slightly.

"I'm glad you had fun." Troy smiled turning around to face him.

"Thank you for last night I mean." Ryan said quietly. "You were really nice."

"What friends are for Ry," Troy smiled.

"I know." Ryan grinned. "I...you know what you said..." Ryan hesitated. "About telling the guy?"

"Yeah?" Troy asked curiously.

"It's you." Ryan mumbled. "It's cool because you're straight right so you don't feel the same way and I understand completely..." Ryan was cut off when Troy's lips pressed against his, at first Ryan was too stunned to do anything but he started to kiss back slowly. Troy's heart was beating a thousand times in his chest when they broke the kiss.

"I feel the same," Troy said softly as he linked his fingers with Ryan's. "Always have."

"Really?" Ryan beamed.

"Really." Troy smiled. They kissed again, slowly and sweetly and Troy couldn't help but thank Gabriella one more time in his head, because she always had such good ideas.


End file.
